Orphen Revenge: Strange, Ripples of Love
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: A detailed transcript of the 4th episode - Volcan has been acting stranger than usual and prancing around in dresses...O.o


Episode Four: Strange, Ripples of Love  
  
It's night in a forest overlooking a lake. Dortin and Volcan are walking by the lake. Volcan picks up a stone and throws it in, peering to where it was thrown.  
  
"So long as you bring the green stone to the lake before dawn and can create seven ripples when you throw the stone in the water, a miracle will happen," says Dortin, reaching down to pick up more stones.  
  
He holds up three, "I guess this is just a superstition surrounding the lake that has been passed down through the generations," Dortin smiles, bunching the green stones, "That ripples created by throwing a stone will result in a miracle. This is just nonsensical." A green stone whacks him in the face.  
  
"Be quiet!" Frantically shouts Volcan. "Be careful, or I may just toast you like you like toasted bread!"  
  
Dortin throws off the stone that had been lodged in his face, he rubs his sore nose.  
  
"This is all for the sake of preventing that damn sorcerer from harming us again!" Volcan turns away.  
  
"I feel that if you return Mr. Orphen the money you borrowed, everything will be fine."  
  
Volcan turns around with a big grin. "That's just why I want a miracle to occur and help me to clear my debts. As well as allow us to lead a luxurious and extravagant lifestyle. Isn't that good?"  
  
Dortin sadly sighs. "Whatever it is, you don't want to work to slowly repay your debts, do you?"  
  
Volcan kicks him away with a long log. "Precisely! Quit nagging over there, and help me find a green stone!"  
  
"Yes." Dortin lands at a distance, upside-down with his head balancing on the lodged log.  
  
Dortin is looking around for green stones. "Elder brother.why is his character so bad?" he sighs and sits down. "I really wish that elder brother would mature a little."  
  
Meanwhile Volcan is struggling to hold a huge green stone on his back. "If I throw this down, it might work."  
  
He suddenly spies a green glow at his feet. It's a ring. Volcan throws the huge stone into the air and scoops it up. "This is." He holds up the ring to take a good look. "From the looks of it my luck is turning for the better. I see, this must be a sign before a miracle occurs. I can finally give that damn sorcerer the fist of justice!" The huge stone comes crashing down, crushing his body. The ring is on his finger. He faints beneath the green stone.  
  
*~Strange, Ripples of Love~*  
  
Early morning falls over a mountain village. Orphen awakens in bed, hears a girls moans and jumps out of bed, alert.  
  
From under the sheets, a hand creeps out. "Spectacles? Spectacles?"  
  
Majic walks into the room, wiping his face. "You've woken up, Master?" He's surprised to see Licorice straightening her glasses - in Orphen's bed.  
  
"I've found my spectacles!" She turns to Orphen, who is kneeling in shock before the bed, shirtless. "Mr. Orphen, good morning." She turns to Majic. "Mr. Majic, good morning."  
  
"Licorice, why are you here?" Asks Majic.  
  
Licorice gasps, draping the sheet over her short nightgown.  
  
They hear trampling in the hall. "Orphen, how long are you going to continue sleeping?" Cleao opens the door, pulling a face at the sight. "Breakfast."  
  
Orphen walks toward her, one palm up. "Wait, don't misunderstand.It isn't what you think it is."  
  
Cleao sweetly grins, Leki smiling on her head. Orphen lowers his hand, put off.  
  
Majic steps forward. "This is amazing, the smile of the wolf. From a smile you can tell that there is a sort of fearsome black cloud tossing about."  
  
Cleao holds out her index finger. "Leki!"  
  
Leki steps onto her arm, eyes glowing bright green. Orphen stutters. The inn blows up in a bath of green light.  
  
Orphen leads the group down a dirt trail through the forest.  
  
"What duel responsibility?" Asks Majic, "That's why I was blasted into the air as well."  
  
Licorice lowers her head as Orphen walks on. "I'm sorry, it's my fault for being so confused. I even mixed up the rooms, sleeping so soundly that I ended up on someone else's bed. I really am a useless person, right?" She turns to Majic, her hands locked in a pleading manner. "If this happens a second time I guess I definitely won't be able to stand up again."  
  
"Licorice, what is it?" Asks Cleao, pointing to Pamu.  
  
"Yes?" Licorice turns around.  
  
"It's been bugging me for a while, what is this?"  
  
Licorice claps her hands together as Pamu floats up. "Oh right, I haven't introduced it to you. It's called Pamu."  
  
"Pamu? What a strange creature. What kind of animal is it?"  
  
"It's a Pamu."  
  
"Pamu.?"  
  
"PA-MU."  
  
"PA-MU? I didn't mean that," says Cleao, half closing her eyes. "I was asking you which species it belongs to." Her eyebrow twitches. "As in dog, or cat, or something of the like."  
  
"It's very flexible, you can put lots of things in it. I even put my spectacles in it." Pamu's opening passes out a pink thing into Licorice's hand.  
  
"Can we go now?" Asks Majic. "Master has gone off already."  
  
"Oh, I see," Cleao says to Licorice.  
  
The suddenly hear a loud scream that sounds like Dortin's.  
  
"Orphen.!" Gasps Cleao.  
  
Orphen turns, and walks toward them. "What are you doing?"  
  
"There's a strange noise," replies Cleao.  
  
Majic points left, they all turn. "It's coming from over there."  
  
Orphen makes a face. "Maybe it's some idiot. He must have stepped on something strange, let's go."  
  
Dortin falls at their feet from the bushes. Orphen points down at him, "Look, there's the idiot."  
  
"Elder brother.!" Cries out Dortin. He gets up and points from where he came. "Elder brother.!  
  
Orphen ignores him. "He could have stepped on some thorns?"  
  
Volcan is clinging to a tree trunk, eyes watering. He abruptly brushes, lowering his head and says in a sweet, girlish voice, "Don't look at others like that."  
  
"Give me strength, sword of light!" Orphen blasts him with light beams. "Stop fooling around!"  
  
Volcan weeps, wide-eyed. "This is too much! You're too much! Why are you treating me like this all of a sudden?!" Volcan covers his mouth with his hand, sparkles in the air around him. "And who are you?"  
  
Orphen clonks his booted foot on top of Volcan's head, grinding it in. "Have you forgotten? Who've actually forgotten who I am?" Orphen clonks his head a few more times with his boot. "If that's the case, let me help you to remember. Do you want me to awaken the memories from your previous life as well?"  
  
"Mr. Orphen, don't do that to him, he's so pitiful!" Begs Licorice.  
  
"Orphen." says Cleao.  
  
Volcan weeps before them. Orphen pulls a face, and takes his boot off.  
  
Licorice bends down to talk to Volcan. "Are you alright?" Pamu weeps a tear, and passes out a hanky, which Volcan snatches and cries into.  
  
Orphen grabs Dortin's shirt and pulls him up to him. "Hey, what's wrong with this guy?! Did he eat something he wasn't supposed to on the road? Or has he drunk poison? Or did a foolish disease spread throughout his entire body? Has he become so stupid that he is beyond redemption?"  
  
"I...I don't know either!" Dortin quickly replies. "When I discovered my elder brother he had been struck on the head and had fainted there." Orphen and Dortin look over at Volcan. "Since he woke up he's been acting like a girl."  
  
Volcan is still crying. "Poor thing," says Licorice.  
  
"Don't tell me," slowly realizes Dortin.  
  
The lake. "A miracle?" Asks Orphen.  
  
Cleao watches Leki run around in a circle. "I never though a lake like that would have such a legend."  
  
Licorice pats the head of the out-of-it Volcan.  
  
"Maybe in that legend that has been handed down it really was a miracle that caused Elder Brother to become normal," comments Dortin.  
  
Licorice bows to Dortin. "Hello, my name is Licorice Neilson. I have come for the sake of hiring Mr. Orphen, from the Royal Public Service and Protection Knights."  
  
Dortin panics a little. "Ah, Thank-you! Hello, I'm Volcan's younger brother, Dortin. Pleased to meet you!"  
  
Orphen steps behind Dortin, and sits beside him. "In the end, you still didn't manage to get that seven ripple thing, right?"  
  
"Yes, but when I left then, Elder Brother may have succeeded."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Volcan has a gloomy expression. "Volcan.my name is Volcan.?"  
  
"Instead of attributing this to a miracle, I feel that this is more a case of him becoming an idiot after striking his head."  
  
Majic walks to them. "He couldn't have lost his memory temporarily, could he? Look, he doesn't even know who he is."  
  
Cleao joins them, hands behind her back. "What's the problem? Whatever the case, Volcan is normal now."  
  
"In what way does he look normal to you like that?" Inquires Orphen.  
  
Cleao turns to Volcan, dramatically serious. "Volcan, question number one! Two plus three is.?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Question number two! If you pick up a wallet you.?"  
  
"Send it to the police station."  
  
"Last question! If you borrow money from someone you.?"  
  
Volcan moves his eyes to the right. "You must return it."  
  
"What?!" Gasps Orphen in shock.  
  
"A miracle! So miracles do exist in this world!" Hails Dortin.  
  
Licorice walks beside Orphen. "Is that so?"  
  
Cleao blushes cutely, "This is great, he's finally become a normal person!" Cleao rests a hand on Dortin's head. "Congratulations, Dortin! All your years of hardship have not gone to waste."  
  
"Should I be happy about this?" Wonders Dortin.  
  
"Of course, if he'd continued on the way he was before he would likely become a bandit or a thief in the future."  
  
Orphen's arms are folded. "You really think this is a good thing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Orphen runs off, returning with a cutely dazed Volcan under his arm. "You really think this is considered normal?"  
  
Volcan peers up to him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Be quiet, even if you don't get it now," warns Orphen.  
  
Volcan escapes his grip and hurries away. "You're too much!"  
  
"Hey!" Orphen feels his head, his red bandana missing.  
  
Volcan runs in a surreal background, waving the bandana. "This is your punishment for not letting me join in."  
  
They all gape, watching him.  
  
"Acting like that, do you still think he's normal?" Inquires Orphen.  
  
"Just less.normal than before," slowly replies Cleao, unsure.  
  
"Elder Brother.Here, I'm here." Weeps Dortin.  
  
Volcan trips over and falls into the lake.  
  
"Oh, he's fallen," comments Licorice.  
  
"Aren't you going to help him?" Asks Cleao.  
  
"Let him cool his brain down," replies Orphen.  
  
Volcan twirls around in a cute pink dress, his boots and gloves. He also has a red frilly headband over his head. "Wow.!" Volcan strikes a pose.  
  
"That's fantastic!" Praises Cleao. "I can't tell the chest from the waist."  
  
"Even though this western outfit is a little old-fashioned, on you it appears fashionable," admires Licorice.  
  
Leki raises his paw while on a branch, trying to catch some dangling line.  
  
"Oh no, it's Miss Cleao's western outfit that's nice," sweetly insists Volcan.  
  
Dortin watches them nearby. "He's become a doll for Cleao and the others. Elder Brother."  
  
Orphen boredly sits behind the log Dortin is on, under the clothes line. "Damn it, why won't the bandana hurry up and dry off?"  
  
Volcan twirls through a patch of flowers. "What a beautiful flower!" Volcan sits. "Miss Cleao, Licorice-chan, come here quickly!" A butterfly flutters near him, he bobs to the ground quickly. "Oh, it's a butterfly!"  
  
Orphen eyes him.  
  
Orphen grabs his bandana off the clothes line. Volcan appears behind him. "Mr. Orphen. I've brought some snacks over, would you like some?" He holds up a small brown biscuit. Orphen walks away, tying his bandana.  
  
"Do you hate eating biscuits? This is delicious!" Volcan pops it into his mouth, moaning cutely at the taste. "Delicious.!"  
  
"Stop it.! Growls Orphen.  
  
Orphen turns around to see Volcan bent over, wind blowing up his skirt to reveal his bare bottom. "You're so bad!"  
  
"Give me strength.!" Orphen begins to chant a spell, when Majic and Dortin appear, holding back his arms.  
  
"Calm down, Master!" Begs Majic.  
  
"Let go of me!" Orphen shakes his arms around. "I must bash him to his senses!"  
  
Volcan weeps on the ground. "You're too much, you're too much! I'm only an ordinary girl. Why are you treating me like this?"  
  
Orphen hits the boys away and furiously stomps toward him. Pamu quickly passes out a mirror to Orphen. "In what way are you like a girl, what way?!" Orphen holds out the mirror to Volcan. "Look!"  
  
Volcan looks into the mirror. He drapes down his eyes pockets; pushes up his nose; pulls a cute face; and then does a "Scream painting" impression as he yells. Volcan falls on his face in the dirt.  
  
"Do you finally get it?" Demands Orphen.  
  
Night falls on the lake. "Volcan isn't a girl?" Gasps Cleao.  
  
"You can tell at a single glance," reminds Dortin.  
  
Encircled around a fire by the lake, Volcan sadly stands up. "I remember now.I am Millian.Millian Barma."  
  
"That's a dumb name," comments Majic.  
  
"Who exactly is it?" Wonders Licorice.  
  
"Hmm.what's going on?" Insists Cleao.  
  
Millian/Volcan turns to them. "I am not human; I am a spirit who has possessed Volcan's body."  
  
"Spirit?" They all echo.  
  
"There aren't such things in this world," says Orphen.  
  
Millian/Volcan holds up the hand with the silver, green gemmed ring on it. "This is my ring. I guess that when he wore that ring, it made me, who was hiding into the ring, possess him."  
  
Dortin rises. "What about Elder Brother, then?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Eh.?!"  
  
"But I guess that as soon as I leave this body, Volcan should recover."  
  
Dortin holds his chest. "That's great! So this wasn't a miracle and it wasn't because of me either!"  
  
"I'm sorry; I forgot that I was dead. I brought so much trouble to everyone. I'll return this body to Volcan immediately."  
  
"I hope you get to heaven soon, Millian," hopes Licorice.  
  
"Thank-you," thanks Millian/Volcan. "Even though our time together was short I felt really happy. It made me remember the days when I was alive."  
  
"Millian, I'll let you have those clothes," asks Cleao.  
  
"Thank-you, I'm so happy!"  
  
Majic turns his head to Orphen. "Master, don't you have anything to say?"  
  
Orphen frowns. "Whatever, I don't believe that spirits exist in the world."  
  
"Everyone, farewell then," Millian/Volcan closes her eyes, clasps her hands together and prays. Moments pass, all that is heard is the crackling of the fire. Millian/Volcan opens her eyes. "Excuse me.Can you please tell me what I have to do to get out of this body?"  
  
They all wearily stare. Orphen rises to his feet, readying a spell. "Give me strength.!"  
  
Licorice and Majic grab his left arm; Cleao wraps herself around his back, while Dortin latches onto his right arm, biting his elbow.  
  
"Orphen!" Shouts Cleao.  
  
"You can't do that, Master!" Cries Majic.  
  
"It hurts.who bit me!" Growls Orphen.  
  
Millian/Volcan watches them struggle with a worried half-smile.  
  
"You're heavy, get down!" Commands Orphen.  
  
@~EYE-CATCHER~@  
  
They all sit around the fire. "What should we do, Master?" Asks Majic.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"I have an idea," cuts in Cleao. "It shouldn't be a problem if you do it this way."  
  
"What?!" Demands Orphen.  
  
"But if we do that, Elder Brother will."  
  
Cleao upturns her eyebrows. "How can you say that? If he goes on the way he was, he'll become a bandit or a robber. Instead of having such a brother, isn't it better for you to have a cute elder sister?"  
  
"How can that be?" Nervously asked Dortin. "It's not definite that he'll end up a criminal."  
  
Millian/Volcan blushes. "Am I cute?"  
  
"In what way?" Asks Orphen.  
  
Majic looks to Orphen. "If the ring is taken off, maybe he'll revert back to Volcan."  
  
Millian/Volcan holds up the ring finger. "It's true that I shifted from the ring, and possessed Volcan's body, but even I don't know how to get back inside the ring." Volcan/Millian tugs at the ring. "Besides, he seems to have forced the ring onto his finger. It simply can't come off!"  
  
Pamu floats behind Licorice. Licorice asks, "Miss Millian, do you still have something you cannot let go of in this world?"  
  
Cleao raises her index finger. "It can't be that, the legend about the lake creating seven ripples.?"  
  
Millian/Volcan pulls a glum face. "It's just that, no matter what I do, I just can't get seven ripples." She begins to cry into her hands. "Because after I died I couldn't even touch the stone, that's it."  
  
"Throw it," commands Orphen. "Instead of crying here, why don't you concentrate, and create those seven ripples. Don't bother about whether or not a miracle will occur, just try your best at it." Orphen dramatically raises a fist through the air. "Just do all you have to do tonight?!"  
  
"Why did he become so serious?" Wonders Cleao, "toward Millian?"  
  
"Those spirits and miracles are all made up to deceive people!" Insists Orphen.  
  
Millian/Volcan picks up a green stone from a bucket of prepared green stones. "Seven ripples, even ripples," she prays to the stone. "Seven ripples!" She shouts as she throws it. The stone soars above the river, dropping far away. She throws another stone; it blazes into the tower far away. She throws another, it blazes through the air.  
  
"He really isn't my elder brother!" Shrieks Dortin.  
  
"That's pretty good, isn't it?" Comments Licorice.  
  
"Normal people shouldn't be able to do that!" Amazes Cleao.  
  
"It's really incredible," says Majic. "But it doesn't even done the surface of the water."  
  
"I.I still can't do it!" Wails Millian/Volcan. "I'm just too clumsy!"  
  
"You can't give up!" Urges Licorice. "Go for it, Miss Millian!"  
  
Millian/Volcan raises her head tearfully. "Alright!" She picks up a few more rocks and hurls them at the lake. She soon picks up the bucket and randomly throws rock, Orphen's anger intensifying into a red glow.  
  
"Don't do that, you must throw it this way," says Orphen. He takes a rock and hurls it into the water; it skims the surface, bouncing as it goes.  
  
"Nine.Ten.Eleven.That's incredible!" Marvels Millian/Volcan.  
  
"If you want it to touch the surface of the water, you have to throw it sideways," explains Orphen.  
  
"Alright, I'll try it!"  
  
"But I guess a miracle won't appear," adds Orphen, walking away. A stone swiftly whacks him in the back, knocking him over.  
  
"Master!" Majic bends down to check on Orphen.  
  
"Eh, didn't hear the sound of water," says Millian/Volcan, peering over the lake. "I remember I threw it towards the surface of the water."  
  
Orphen stands up, and grabs Millian/Volcan by the collar of her dress. "Damn it! Where are you aiming that?!" Orphen throttles her around.  
  
"Don't be that way!" Urges Majic. "Millian didn't mean to hit you!"  
  
Cleao points angrily at Orphen. "Using force against a girl is unbecoming, Orphen!"  
  
Orphen sourly points to Millian/Volcan. "Why must you insist this guy is a female?"  
  
Licorice walks to Orphen, index finger raised. "Even though he's Volcan on the outside, on the inside it's Miss Millian."  
  
Millian/Volcan peers up to Orphen. "I am Millian. Millian Barma."  
  
"Didn't I say I don't believe in spirits," Orphen reminds her.  
  
Millian/Volcan bows. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Millian, Millian," cuts in Cleao.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you want so badly to create a miracle?"  
  
Dortin collects green rocks from the ground.  
  
Millian/Volcan turns her head to the side. "That's.that's.all because of Asulan!" Millian/Volcan falls on her knees tearfully.  
  
"Asulan?" Inquires Cleao.  
  
Millian/Volcan looks up at them. "Asulan is a childhood friend of mine. He was the best fisherman in the village!"  
  
#~Flashback~#  
  
"I started admiring him from long ago." A young girl of about fourteen years old, watches from behind a tree, a boy her age walk along the edge of the lake with a fork-spear and a lantern. "But because I lacked the courage I could never express my feeling for him."  
  
Night at the lake. "That's why I wished for a miracle to make my feelings known to him." Millian weakly throws stones into the lake. "I hoped that he would see me, and that's why I kept trying to throw the stone." The wind picks up heavily. "No matter it was in a typhoon or raining, even if it was storming, it was all the same to me." Millian throws another stone. "But no matter how hard I threw it, I could never create the seven ripples. Not long after, the green stones near this lake had all been thrown by me."  
  
Millian sits by the lake, Asulan walks behind her. "At night, I would cry by this lake." Asulan smiles thoughtfully. "But then Asulan told me that if I managed to get back all the stones that I had thrown into the river." Millian looks back at him, surprised. ".I would be able to throw them again." Millian smiles. "With that, he dived into the lake." Millian throws a stone. "Because of Asulan, I was once again able to." Asulan bobs to the surface, showing off a handful of green stones, the stone she just threw narrowly misses him. Millian claps her palms together apologetically. ".throw the green stones into the lake." Asulan laughs, suddenly a storm cracks. Asulan looks up. "But that was when tragedy struck."  
  
Lightning zaps the tower; Millian face is riddled with doom. A portion of the tower plunges into the lake, striking Asulan. "All that was left for me were.the stones that Asulan had retrieved. After that I put even greater effort into throwing the stones." A year or two older Millian throws stones by the lake. ".just so that I could create a miracle, and bring him back to life." Millian looks down. "Not long after, I fell seriously ill." Millian faints to the ground, her ring trailing off her finger.  
  
#~End of Flashback~#  
  
Millian/Volcan peers down at the ring on her glove.  
  
"She seems so pitiful," comments Cleao.  
  
"Destiny is so cruel," agrees Licorice.  
  
"After that, you remained forever to throw stones into the lake?" Asks Majic.  
  
Dortin adds, "But why would Miss Millian's spirit go into that ring?"  
  
"This is the ring that both Asulan and I have," sadly explains Millian/Volcan. "It's the most precious thing to me." Millian/Volcan hangs her head. "Maybe it's because my wish has not yet been fulfilled, and that's why I went into the ring."  
  
Cleao raises her index finger. "Don't worry! Even if there is no way to revive Asulan, we guarantee that we will surely send Millian to heaven."  
  
"Yes," agrees Licorice.  
  
Cleao winks, "If you meet Asulan in heaven, you have got to let him know how you feel."  
  
Millian/Volcan bows happily. "Thank-you, all."  
  
Millian/Volcan throws another stone. She falls on all fours miserably, "It looks like a girl's wrist can't do it! Creating seven ripples."  
  
Cleao picks up a stone, "Is that it.?"  
  
Licorice also has a stone in hand. "I'll try too!"  
  
Cleao skims her rock, it bounces along the water. "Oh, more than seven," Cleao remarks.  
  
"Following that." Licorice skims her rock, it bounces along the water. Cleao claps at Licorice's effort, "Success, success!"  
  
"It's simply that easy!" Marvels Licorice.  
  
Millian/Volcan has a disbelieving painful face, "Even Licorice.!" She falls over again crying. "Why is it that I am the only one who can't do it?"  
  
Cleao kneels, placing her hand on Millian/Volcan's head. "Let me teach you. We have no choice but to embark on special training now." Cleao winks.  
  
"I'm depending on you!" Millian/Volcan says joyfully.  
  
Orphen listens to them from a distance with a sour face, facing the other way. "This is boring, why do I have to stay here?"  
  
Licorice runs to Cleao and Millian/Volcan. "I've brought over some green stones!" Licorice trips over.  
  
"This won't do." Says Millian/Volcan  
  
"This should be alright." Says Cleao. "Aright, try it."  
  
"Yes, Trainer!" Affirms Millian/Volcan, throwing the first stone. It pelts Orphen in the back of the head.  
  
"Please, do it!" Begs Millian/Volcan.  
  
Orphen suddenly emerges, furiously pulling her at the sides of the mouth. "It hurts, damn it! Looks like you really did it on purpose!"  
  
"Oh no, dawn is coming soon!" Warns Majic.  
  
Orphen continues to pull at the sides of her mouth. "What about it?"  
  
Majic points out to the lake. "According to the legend, it must be done before the sun comes up! That's why the ripples that will bring forth a miracle must be created before the sun rises!"  
  
"Hurry Millian, throw it!" Urges Cleao.  
  
Licorice looks over the stones. "I've collected some green stones.Ah! Those aren't green stones, they are yellow and tea-colored stones! I'm sorry, I made a mistake again!" Pamu weeps beside her. "It was too dark, and I couldn't see clearly! I'm sorry.but."  
  
"It doesn't matter," comforts Majic.  
  
Cleao waves her hand. "It's alright, let's just continue tonight."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Dortin runs over the rocky small hills. "Everyone, I gathered some green stones!"  
  
Cleao waves her arm high. "Dortin, hurry, hurry!" Millian/Volcan jumps up and down, excited.  
  
Dortin trips over, all the stones fall into the lake. The group pull shocked expressions.  
  
"Lets just continue tonight", affirms Cleao, with a sweat-drop.  
  
Millian/Volcan jumps up and buries her head in her hands cutely. "Aright! I can spend another day with Mr. Orphen!"  
  
Orphen grabs her by the back. "What's so great about that?! Tonight, everything must be settled.  
  
"But there are no green stones," she reminds him.  
  
"Isn't there one here?" Orphen says, with a grin.  
  
Millian/Volcan looks at him.  
  
"It's your ring." Orphen walks toward the lake, holding her.  
  
"But I can't pull it out."  
  
Orphen looks over the lake. "Is that so? You can't pull it out? If you can't pull it out.Then I'll have to do it this way!"  
  
Orphen thrusts her into the lake. She bounces along the water's surface.  
  
"One.two.three.four." the group count.  
  
"It's getting crooked!" Remarks Majic. "Five!"  
  
"It's crooked, it must be that there isn't enough force," says Licorice.  
  
"Six.Trouble, she's going to ram into that!" Yells Cleao.  
  
"One is all that's left," observes Dortin.  
  
"Give me strength, sword of light!" The tower explodes. Millian/Volcan plods into where it stood.  
  
"Seven, success!" Shrieks Dortin.  
  
Morning. "To think, you created so much trouble for me," remarks Orphen.  
  
Volcan descends within the lake. The ring slips off his finger, and joins another within the depths. The two glowing stones connect and create a great beam of light.  
  
Volcan awakens on the ground, surrounded by everyone.  
  
"Elder Brother?"  
  
"Dortin.?" Volcan dashes to his feet defensively. "What are you all doing here?!" Volcan looks down. "Ugh, how did I end up like this?"  
  
Orphen clonks his boot on Volcan's head. "Shut up! Stupid fox!"  
  
Volcan turns around. "Damn sorcerer, it must have been you again! To let the king of Volcan's country, Lord Volcan wear such weird clothes! Be careful or I'll use beans to beat you to death!"  
  
Dortin runs to him, and hugs him. "Elder Brother, this is great!"  
  
Cleao turns away thoughtfully. "Millian must have reached already."  
  
"Yes, indeed," agrees Licorice, she turns to the side, "She should be able to reach there, right Mr. Orphen?"  
  
Orphen turns away. "I don't know," he scoffs. "I said I don't believe in spirits."  
  
The two girls turn to each other and giggle.  
  
"Let's set out," suggests Cleao.  
  
"Alright," says Licorice.  
  
Written by Samantha Hill, January 2003. Ne, wasn't that a sad and sweet tale? I actually had to take a few moments to weep a little during Millian's tale. ^^ 


End file.
